Remorse
by Uzumaki-INC
Summary: Naru has gone insane because of his obsession with Sasuke and recieves secret meetings from Itachi while in asylum. Yaoi ItaNaru, slight SasuNaru


Remorse  
  
Part I  
  
Insanity  
  
Damn Sasuke! He was supposed to be the rational one. He was supposed to be the smart one. I'm the dumb headstrong one. I'm the one that makes stupid decisions. I stared down the path, remembering how he'd left. You fucking fool! I was so angry at him. Angry? No, upset, disappointed. I might not have been the smartest one in the world, but I knew that if ......I wouldn't say that filthy name. That damn snake had decieved the power hungry boy. I knew the truth about everything. I even tried to tell him, but to no avail. Damnit. I cared too much for the Uchiha bastard even though he wronged me.  
  
"You damned fool!" I screamed to no one in particular.  
  
I leaned back against the wall letting the straight jacket I was in rest oddly against my body. This was the fifth time in the last couple weeks I had been taken back to Konoha for trying to go after the Uchiha heir. I wanted to beat the hell out of him for his stupidity. Five times in the last two weeks. If I had wanted to I could have escaped the restraints, but I was too tired. I leaned to the side staring at the wall in the hospital room. Bastard. The trees I saw dissappeared from my vision and there was no longer the road sasuke had left on there. Just sterile white walls. I was so tired that I was seeing things in the shadows of the room. Movement. I lifted my head slightly to acknowledge the presence, but nothing more. The darkness moved and I could feel that damn fox's senses being perked, but I was too tired to care. My head lolled to the side again.  
  
"Kyuubi..." a deep voice started from the shadows.  
  
"Kyuubi is Kyuubi...Naru is Naru...and Sasuke.....is damned...." I started in a singsong voice.  
  
"Naruto....." Itachi started.  
  
"Naruto is far gone so they say...they mourn and say ' oh what a good hokage he would've made if it wasn't for that damned fox and that betrayer.' But you know, Naruto's unfaithful. While he gets trapped here after every attempt to find his love and bring him back he lets the enemy of his love fuck his brains out." I gazed up at the elder Uchiha with darkened eyes. "Naruto's a whore."  
  
Itachi gazed at me with sharingan eyes. "You're not a whore......you're mine." He reached down and unbuckled the straight jacket. "Why are you in love with Sasuke? He doesn't give you any thought." Itachi was sneering at me with a nasty grin. "Sasuke only cares about one thing. It's deeply set in his blood because he doesn't know the real reason for my slaughter." He whispered in my ear, "but you, Kyuubi, you know everything....."  
  
"Itachi loves Naruto......." I grinned at him almost writing off my insanity completely, "But Naruto only loves Sasuke......Naruto tried to tell him the truth, but Sasuke was mean. He wouldn't listen." Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I smiled.  
  
Itachi scrutinized my appearance. He suddenly licked at the tears falling down the left cheek and then grinned darkly. "Yes.....Itachi is in love with Naruto... In fact, Itachi is so in love with Naruto that he wants to fuck him senseless and make him forget about Sasuke for the night."  
  
"Never forgotten....Naruto never forgets Sasuke....." I smiled at Itachi and curled closer to him. "Naruto never forgets that Sasuke sold his body to the devil for power...." Itachi smirked down at me. "But Naruto also sold his body......."  
  
I was insane and unaware. Itachi knew it, and he knew how to make me converse. He knew what to say to make me lower my barriers. People always thought that insanity clouded people's judgement, and that it made people stupid. The kind one sees in padded rooms shitting on themselves and raving about hallucinations or topics with no meaning. My judgement stayed the same, and even in being unaware I knew everything that went on around me. After all it was my memories, and the truth that made me lash out. It's not insanity that makes people stupid, it's love. I gazed up at Itachi seeing Sasuke in him.  
  
"You know, Sasuke promised Naruto he'd come back when he was done with Itachi and fight to prove his power." I sighed and let Itachi kiss me. "Naruto knows that Sasuke will never come back. Naruto has always know...." I allowed Itachi to push me to the floor. "Sasuke makes empty promises after he takes advantage of Naruto....."  
  
Itachi knew exactly of what I spoke. He pulled the jacket completely off of me and lapped at a scar that Sasuke had left during a sparring match. A sparring match that had ended with me selling myself completely to the Uchiha. I was in deep, but to him it was just a fuck. Oh yes Sasuke had come back as HIM and taken advantage of my feelings again, but he never came back as Sasuke. I saw the truth in him at that time. That was what did it. Sasuke would never be Sasuke again. He was damned to be the snake. Lost faith? Never. Just finding out the truth. Itachi marked me with sharp teeth and let the blood run over my shoulder as I continued to talk to him.  
  
"Sasuke defiled Naruto, but Naruto let him......" I wrapped my arms around Itachi as he continued to manipulate my body. "Naruto likes when Itachi hurts him.....It reminds him of Sasuke...."  
  
"I like the way you taste. You taste like power and innocence......" His teeth grazed over a sensitive area. "You are a symbol of everything I hate......and everything that I want."  
  
Itachi removed his dark cape and gazed at me through narrowed red pools. "Itachi has pretty eyes......Naruto likes them.......they remind Naruto of blood....." I reached out to pull Itachi down for another kiss. "Naruto agrees with Kyuubi that blood is pretty...."  
  
"Where is Naruto by the way?" Itachi asked while pulling away for a moment. "Where's the Naruto that I like to hurt?"  
  
I smiled my carefree grin going back into place. Eyes closed in happy arcs. Switching gears was easy. It wasn't an act either or it never used to be. It was like a completely different me. I never could remember everything that happened when I changed. I think it was Kyuubi's way of protecting my innocence. Itachi was aware of this, I guess that was why he asked everytime he was there. At some point the two personalities melded, and I knew what went on when Itachi visited me, so now I acted. With loud mouthed Naruto in place, he continued his assault on my body. I stopped him so that I could remove the rest of his dark clothing. He smirked at my enthusiasm.  
  
"You're into this tonight.....Are you especially lusty for him?" he hissed out.  
  
I nodded as I took his manhood and caressed it like I had always wanted to do to Sasuke. The two times that Sasuke had taken me had not been loving. No preparation and no foreplay, just a primal need. I didn't know any better, I just thought maybe he was afraid to be touched, but the reality was that if I never touched him, then he never felt anything for me. Itachi always let me explore his body, it was fair play since he liked to cut mine. I enjoyed each time with him, it made up for the madness that Sasuke had inflicted, but I often wondered if Kyuubi was the only reason Itachi did this to me. My mouth closed over his erection reveling in the taste of his skin. His flavor was eloquent, like freshly spilled blood, only much sweeter and more primal. His body pushed against my mouth in a familiar rhythm. I knew exactly how to sate his lust. As he neared his climax I let off and layed down on my stomach. His hand slid over my shoulder blades and down my back to rest on my exposed rear. I sighed at his caress. The next sensation was the cold touch of a kunai tracing the same path. I sighed as warm blood twisted over my skin. His tongue soon followed lapping at the dark trail.  
  
"Naruto....You taste different tonight...." He stopped to tease at my entrance slightly, "More savage....Kyuubi must be awake."  
  
A finger roughly pushed in causing me to arch in slight pain. He stretched my body, then added another finger preparing the small opening mimicking the act which we were about to partake. I felt a loss and then his member pushing deep within my body. I clamped down wanting to feel the pain. He hissed and slid out before thrusting back in and holding his place. I sighed and urged him on with a thrust back onto him and a load moan. He started his pace slowly at first and then more violent. I gasped and moaned loudly and I was sure the whole mental wing of the hospital could hear me. I raised up slightly so that I could feel him deeper and so that I could pay attention to my own desire. Between my own ministrations and Itachi's thrusts I came to an orgasm and tightened around Itachi's thrusting body. A few thrusts later he emptied his lust within me.  
  
I switched back over to my innocent personality as he cleaned himself up. "Kyuubi tells Naruto that Naruto is in love with Itachi...."  
  
Itachi gazed at my nude body then sharply turned his gaze to the door of the room. "Naruto..."  
  
"Naruto knows that some one is watching.......Naruto has always know it. Kyuubi told Naruto so.....You know what else......" I started gleefully, "Naruto knows that Sasuke has been watching....."  
  
A note from Minerva: This is a slightly AU fic. I Wanted to write an Insanity fic about Naru and Itachi. I know it's really wierd, but since Naruto is insane in this fic of course he's going to act wierd. This fic is primarily ItaNaru but there will be some SasuNaru, after all, Naruto is obsessively in love with Sasuke. Also Naru's insanity is an odd form of schizophrenia, he has Kyuubi's personality, his normal loud personality, and his innocent personality that clings to Itachi. This is also him talking into the past so expect references to past events. Also note that I have not read past the Itachi Arc in the manga, I've only seen through episode 80 of the anime. Give me feedback, and go read Marked by jutsu and awry if you haven't. Thanks for reading!  
  
-Minerva 


End file.
